Demons of the Past
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: there is a saying that time heals all wounds, but i know know better. it may heal but a scar remains and sometimes that demons of your past haunt you through those scars.


**Hey everybody, I am back. First off a little bit of crucial info regarding this story.**

 **Hinata and Hanabi switch places and ages since I like Hanabi more than Hinata.**

 **Graduation age is 15 not 12 so that means Hanabi is 15 and Hinata would be 9 since they are six years apart… like my sister and I… who constantly try to kill each other… aaaaaanyway.**

 **The pairing is definitely Naruto x Hanabi, however Temari may or may not be added into the pairing. It is open for decision at this point.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Team 7 walked through the gates of Konoha without even checking in. Their heads were down and their mood happen to be rather sour as Kakashi held the dead body of their teammate, Sajin, no last name. He was killed during the battle of the bridge on their mission in Wave country.

They made their way to the Hokage's office and gave their report before telling them all to take a week to mourn and that in a week he would have a replacement ready to go.

One the remaining members of team 7 left the office, Hiruzen Sarutobi signaled for an Anbu to appear, this one had the mask of a cat.

"Neko, bring me Naruto Uzumaki immediately please." He ordered as the Anbu shushined away and reappeared a minute later with a boy with blood red hair unknowingly styled in the same way his father kept his hair. He has three whisker marks on each cheek. His forehead protector is has a slash going vertically on the right side, the protector is slanted to cover his right eye which has a large scar going down it. On the left side of his head, tilted upwards slightly is white fox mask with red markings. He has on a large blue-grey coat that goes downward to his shins. The coat has white cuffs and white fur for the collar. He wears black fingerless opera length gloves with red straps with chakra metal studs on them, his ninja Sandler are just like his gloves and reach almost to his knees. His black ninja pants are tucked into his Sandler. On his right thigh is a holster which holds a pasig of weapons which he holds dear to his heart.

The boy kneeled before his leader.

"You can Rise Naruto, I know you hate doing that. You are like a grandson to me my boy." Hiruzen told him in an attempt to get a glimpse of the boy he missed seeing.

Naruto stood and saluted instead,

"Sorry lord Hokage, you know why I do it…" Naruto stated with a slightly blank look.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe.

"I know, it is your way of coping with their deaths. Admittedly, it is a better way of coping than domes of your peers." He replied.

Naruto nodded in agreement,

"That is true…" Naruto stated.

Hiruzen took another puff from his pipe before sighing,

"you are to report to training ground seven in exactly 1 week at 7 am sharp. I am reinstating you in the team rosters. You are going to be in a team with Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." He told Naruto.

Naruto sighed before nodding and was dismissed.

 **1 week later: training ground seven.**

Naruto sat in the training ground, in front of the memorial stone, his hand traced three names. Tomoe Yamanaka, his sensei, Rea Hyuuga and Daichi Sarutobi, his best friends and teammates.

Naruto sighed as a tear slipped out of his right eye and under his forehead protector and under his fox mask.

"Do not be sad Rea, it is the time of year for new beginnings." Naruto muttered to himself before taking a deep breath and started to gently sing.

 **Nightmare by natewantstobattle:**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **In the back of my mind**

 **I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time**

 **But I couldn't see**

 **The monster was me**

 **And no one heard our cries**

 **Now I've run out of tears**

 **The time has come for me to disappear**

 **Get me out of this mess**

 **And away from this stress**

 **Set me free so I can rest**

 **We're only kids who lost our way**

 **But if we wait long enough**

 **We will be saved**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **This isn't fair**

 **No we're not just what we seem**

 **We want to fly**

 **But our souls are trapped inside**

 **It's not a game**

 **Not to blame**

 **We're forced to hide**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **It's only a nightmare**

 **And soon we'll be set free**

 **And soon we'll be set free**

 **And I've been crying out for help**

 **I know I bite but I mean well**

 **Can you see my disguise**

 **I'm different inside**

 **Can you break this spell**

 **And all the ghosts from before**

 **They're knocking and they're breaking down your door**

 **So please set us free**

 **Now you have the key**

 **Because I can't take the pain no more**

 **No more**

 **We're only kids who lost our way**

 **But if we wait long enough**

 **We will be saved**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **This isn't fair**

 **No we're not just what we seem**

 **We want to fly**

 **But our souls are trapped inside**

 **It's not a game**

 **Not to blame**

 **We're forced to hide**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **It's only a nightmare**

 **And soon we'll be set free**

 **We're only kids who lost our way**

 **But if we wait long enough**

 **We will be saved**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **This isn't fair**

 **No we're not just what we seem**

 **We want to fly**

 **But our souls are trapped inside**

 **It's not a game**

 **Not to blame**

 **We're forced to hide**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **It's only a nightmare**

 **And soon we'll be set free.**

Naruto sighs as he finished his tune and states rather loudly,

"I know you are all spying on me…"

When he said that three people walked out of the brush, two males and one female.

The older male is Kakashi Hatake, his new sensei. The younger male is Sasuke Uchiha while the girl is Sakura Haruno.

The girl, Sakura Haruno stepped foreward,

"Who are you and what are you doing here during our training time?" She asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your new teammate." Naruto replied.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and slung an arm over his shoulder, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I will be fine." Naruto replied.

"Alright then, let's begin with some simple drills." Kakashi stated before beginning the drills that would continue and advance for the next four months… four months of drills, basics and d rank missions.

Naruto sighed as he aimlessly walked around the village, team 7 have spent the past 4 months training and doing missions nonstop. He has not even entered his apartment once in the past 4 months. Naruto has simply been sleeping in the seventh training ground and eating the wildlife.

 **Boom**

"Agh!"

Naruto heard that come from around a corner and turned to see konohamaru Sarutobi, Daichi's little brother… on the ground, with two Hidden Sand genin looming over him.

Naruto decided to simply observe for now.

"Do you need something?" The male of the two asked before picking him up by his scarf.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" The male continued.

The girl next to the male sighed,

"Put him down Kankuro. Or you know you will pay for it later." She told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura told them.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro said.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru said as he tried to kick Kankuro in the chest.

Kankuro smirked and tightened his grip,

"You are feisty, but not for long." Kankuro said.

"You are annoying. All of you. I do not like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth… I just wanna break him in half." Kankuro said with a dark look.

"Fine" the blond girl next to him said with a sigh, "I am not involved in any of this, okay."

"Fine by me. First, I will take care of this little squirt, then I will waste the other one."

Kankuro suddenly found himself holding a twig instead of Konohamaru. Naruto was suddenly in front Kankuro and sent a palm thrust to his chest him flying backwards into the far wall.

"That will be quite enough, genin of the hidden sand. You were about to harm not just a citizen of the hidden leaf, but also the grandson of the third Hokage. You are here as guests and if you are here to stir up trouble then you can either die here or you can leave the village." Naruto said with his mask on.

The blond haired girl blushed a bit when Naruto turned towers her for a moment before saying,

"Well, sand princess, I can tell your teammate isn't very smart… he should know better than to mess with one of the nine, after all I can smell the Tanuki on him. Not too strong, but recent." Naruto told her and her blush was replaced with a look of shock and fear.

"Kankuro, back off. You are an embarrassment to our village." A boy with short, deep red hair stated from a nearby tree.

"Uh… ah… hey, Gaara." Kankuro said.

 **Hokage tower:**

"I have summoned you all here for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow jounin here, I am sure you have already realized what this is about." Hiruzen stated.

"So soon? I thought we would have a little more time." Kakashi said.

"I take it all the other lands have been notified about the coming event. I noticed some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village." Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Hokage and uncle to Naruto's former teammate Daichi stated.

"And when do we start?" Kurenai asked.

"We will begin in one week." Hiruzen replied.

"That is pretty short notice." Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen took a big puff from his pipe and exhaled smoke rather loudly before speaking.

"Take heed. Exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin." Hiruzen announced.

 **Back with Naruto:**

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gases asked.

"I know. I, I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing, really. See here is what happened." Kankuro started but was cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up. Or I will kill you."

"Ah, right. I was totally out of line. I'm, I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line." Kankuro apologized.

Gaara turned his head to Naruto,

"I am sorry for any trouble he caused you Naruto." Gaara stated.

"He was no trouble at all Gaara. It is good to see you again." Naruto stated.

"You are the only person I trust." Gaara stated before turning to his team, "let's go. We did not come here to play games."

"All right, sure. I get it." Kankuro said.

Sakura ran up and said loudly,

"Hold on, HEY!"

"What?" The girl said as the three stopped and turned.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies. But no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose. And it had better be good." Sakura stated.

Naruto couldn't help but face palm.

"Really, have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You do not know what is going on, do you?" The girl started before showing her passport, "we have permission."

"Sakura do everybody a favor and shut your mouth before I put your foot in it. They are obviously here for the Chunin exams… and if you start a fight with them I would bet all my money on them needing less than a minute to put you six feet under." Naruto snapped at her with a hand gripping her left shoulder.

These words caused Sakura to take a few steps back in slight fear. She has only seen him mad a few times and each time he was butting heads with Sasuke. The two of them are like fire and ice. One melt from the heat while at the same time tries to use it's newly melted water to snuff out the fire.

Naruto then stated,

"Hey, sasuke, are you going to get over here or are you just going to continue creeping from that tree?"

Sasuke jumped down and said,

"Hey, you. Identify yourself."

The girl pointed to herself and asked,

"Hm? You mean me?"

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke clarified.

"Huh?" Kankuro said.

"My name is Gaara of the desert. I am curious about you as well. Who are you?" Gaara said.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." He replied.

With that said the team from the hidden sand left.

 **Hokage tower:**

"All right, it is time we choose our candidates for the Chunin examinations. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie Genin step foreward? Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. What do you say, are there any in your squads that you would recommend whom are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know, any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period… at least twice that many missions. So, Kakashi, you begin." Hiruzen told the Jounin in the room.

"I lead squad seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto uzumaki. I, Kakashi Hatake, Recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin selection exams." Kakashi said.

"And my squad is number eight, Hanabi Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three." Kurenai said.

"And my squad is number ten. Into Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three." Sauna finished.

This started up a bunch of chatter about the rookies before Iruka stepped forewords and called out.

"Hold on, just a minute."

"Yes. What is it, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, the nine names that were just given we're all my students at the Academy. I know their abilities and skills for the most part. Every one of them has great promise, but it is too soon. All of them except for Naruto need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they are sure to fail the exam." Iruka reasoned.

Kakashi turn to Iruka and looked at him lazily with one eye,

"When I became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now."

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka snapped.

"Really, now? Naruto graduated early from the Academy like I did, his team did fantastic of all their missions and the one that went wrong ended up with his teammates and senses dead. He lost an eye and had it replaced during that mission that went wrong. Time it seems like Naruto is a lot like me!" Kakashi told him.

"Are you trying to destroy them?" Iruka asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura are always complaining that they are not challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson. Also they will have Naruto to pick up the slack as well. A little pain is good." Kakashi stated.

"What—what did you say?" Iruka challenged.

"Oh, nothing Fatal, of course. But seriously Iruka. Relax. Listen, I understand how you feel. It is very personal for you and it upsets you. But—" Kakashi was cut off by Kurenai.

"All right, Kakashi. Back off. You have said enough."

"On the contrary, Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they are not his students anymore. They are my soldiers." Kakashi continued.

"But these exams could destroy them! You know that." Iruka yelled.

"Iruka!" Hiruzen began, "you have made your point. I understand. Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test…" he finished.

 **Two days later: Team seven meeting bridge:**

Kakashi appeared on top of a beam,

"Hey everybody, sorry I am late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi told them.

"You liar!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi jumped down and held out three forms,

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin exams… all three of you. These are the application forms. This is all voluntary. It is up to each of you. If you do not feel ready, you can wait until next year. Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It is at 3:00 pm five days from now. That is all, see ya." Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Five days later:**

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside of the Academy and waited for Sakura to show up since it was already passed the agreed upon meeting time.

Another few minutes went by and Sakura walked up.

"Hey, Sakura, you are late." Naruto stated.

"Uh, right. Sorry, guys. Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Yeah, whatever, lets just go inside." Sasuke replied.

Naruto had to stop Sasuke from blurting out something stupid and ushered him up the next set of stairs.

" _That ego of his is bad news." Naruto thought to himself._

 **That's all for now people. Have a nice night or day everybody.**

 **Also my next update will. Not be until the 18, 19 or 20** **th** **because I am heading down to My uncles house to house sit I until the 13** **th** **and then I am heading down to Nashville from the 14** **th** **through the 18** **th** **.**


End file.
